The Thing: A desperate escape
by KahnShao
Summary: Macready didn't destroy all of The Thing like he thought he did. somehow a piece survived. But how? and what will happen? one shot


**The Thing: A Desperate Escape**

The Thing had burst through the snow covered floor, taking the detonator and a few Moltov Cocktails with it. It popped up showing what MacReady assumed was its full height. Hell, it could have been even bigger but its lower half was in the hole. The Thing was bellowing in fury at the ceiling, and being as it was unable to turn around and face that bastard human that had now cornered it, it sent out an extention. A dog like appendage with clawing limbs burst from the side and made a half assed attempt to get at the remaining human. Still bellowing in rage it had no clue Macready threw a lit stick of dynamite at The Thing. No clue at all, until the curious dog thing bent down to sniff at this new item the human threw at it. It exploded in a blinding flash sending wood and incenerated pieces of The Thing everywhere. With a last bellow it ended. Totally exhausted, Macready went a few paces away and collapsed upon the snow. For him, there would be no escape. For him, it didn't matter.

Macready had no clue how long he would survive once the fire died out and the temperature dropped. Sure, he had on his furs, but those only protected one from the cold for so long. And there was a situation concerning food. There were 2 weeks left and not enough food he guessed to last that long. Even if there was, there was no way he would survive the dropping temperatures. Even with his warm furs. A light tap on his shoulder jostled him from his thoughts. Childs plopped down in front of him. Immediately Macready went on the defense but did not let Childs know. "where were you Childs?" he asked tiredly. Child's sighed. I thought I saw Blair run off. I went to chase him, but I lost him in the upcoming storm. I could ask the same about you Macready." Childs replied calmly.

"I killed the rest of The Thing. There's nothing left." Macready replied feeling more at ease. He killed it. He did. Lie. Unbeknownst to Macready a piece of The Thing HAD indeed survived. And now it was having a conversation with Macready. "Well. Now we need to figure out what do we do now?" Childs asked. Macready looked at Childs getting more tired form drinking the last remaining bottle of scotch he had found in the wreckage. "Maybe we should just wait here. See what happens. I doubt if anyone has any surprises they're not in the shape to act on them." Macready said quietly. Childs/Thing nodded gazing at Macready blearily. Macready offered Childs/Thing a sip of scotch. Childs/Thing took it and sipped slightly wondering about the taste. Humans had strange tastes. The two continued to talk Macready's voice becoming more and more faint as the night wore on.

Come morning, Childs/Thing awoke first and nudged his sleeping companion. Macready was no longer sleeping. Macready was dead. Died sometime during the night or early this morning. Childs/Thing grunted. In a way it guessed it would "miss" Macready. The human had definitely proved to be a worthy opponent. Now it had another need. The rescue team would be here the next day so Childs/Thing would have a sure ride out. He got to his feet slowly feeling the effects of the cold. It was making him sleepy. He had to gather the remaining canned food and huddle in the decimated remains of the shed. Once the rescue team found Childs/Thing it would be smooth sailing from then on.

**Epilogue**

A "wounded" Childs/Thing was recovering in the sick bay at one of the research bases. It was not in antartica anymore and for that it was grateful. Now it was in a warm room, in warm blankets, it ate human food and slowly recovered its strength. Humans came in and out asking it questions on what happened and how he managed to survive the ordeal. He told the store dozens of times until they were satisfied. As the last human left the room, Childs/Thing was alone. A sly grin crept to its features. For it had received the best news possible; it would be going to Washington DC to meet with the President. Once it had imitated the President then the final assimilation of the plantet could begin.


End file.
